Episodic Dialogue
by Daicy
Summary: A one-shot where every one speaks in episode titles with the addition of a plot, of course. A nice little challenge that I set myself to do one morning. All four sisters are in this, with appearances from Leo and Cole.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Okay, so the aim of this fan fiction is a scene where every word uttered in conversation is actually an episode title. Therefore, it may not make sense in places, but this was a fun little challenge I set myself, and I hope I can bring a plot line about somewhere. This is probably set near the end of season three, so Piper has her explosion power, Piper and Leo are married, and Phoebe and Cole are currently having issues.

* * *

Prue and Piper were standing around in the foyer. It was dark outside now. They had called Phoebe to get back home an hour ago. A demon had attacked and then gotten away. After looking the demon up in the Book of Shadows, Prue and Piper had found out that they would need the Power of Three to vanquish the demon. Therefore they had called Phoebe.

The front door opened and Phoebe walked into the manor.

'Something Wicca this way comes,' said Prue sarcastically.

Phoebe realised that Prue was annoyed at her for being late. Phoebe blushed apologetically. College work had held her back, but she was here now, and ready to help her sisters.

Prue was still staring disapprovingly at Phoebe for being late. Phoebe glared at Prue, and said angrily, 'Bite me.'

Prue threw an insult in Phoebe's direction, 'Freaky Phoebe!'

Phoebe glowered and then pointed at Prue's dress and shouted, 'Size matters!'

Prue gawped. Did Phoebe just call her fat?

Piper sighed. Once again she was in the middle of a sibling argument. Piper shook her head, and mumbled to herself, 'Witch wars...'

Prue rolled her eyes, and as a response to Phoebe's insult, said, 'Look who's barking!'

Phoebe scowled.

Piper thought it was time she stepped in, before things elevated between her arguing sisters. Therefore, Piper decided to remind them of why they were there.

'The demon who came in from the cold?' said Piper, as a hint to Prue to focus.

Prue stared at Piper, and then remembered how the demon that had attacked earlier had shimmered in with snow melting off of him. He had obviously come from somewhere cold and snowy.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked into the living room, where the Book of Shadows was lying open on the coffee table. It was open to the page that had information about the demon that they were after.

Phoebe read the page and understood what they had to do.

'Scry hard?' asked Phoebe.

Prue nodded and left the living room to go and find a map of San Francisco and a crystal.

Piper paced the room, while Phoebe sat on the sofa, continuing to read the Book of Shadows page about their demon.

Suddenly all of the lights went out and they were left in complete darkness.

'Power outage,' sighed Piper.

'Out of sight,' said Phoebe, referring to the irritation that she could no longer see the Book of Shadows.

Suddenly a blue glow filled the room, and Phoebe scrunched up her eyes. It was so bright. As the blue glow dissipated, Piper and Phoebe both guessed that Leo had just orbed in.

'Blinded by the white lighter,' laughed Phoebe.

'Sight unseen,' said Leo, alluding to the darkness of the living room.

The room lit up enough for everyone to see each other and the Book as Leo filled the room with sparkles of light – one of his lesser used white lighter powers.

Piper smiled at her husband and kissed him. 'Prince Charmed,' Piper said, referring to Leo.

Prue entered the living room with a torch, a map, and a crystal. She smiled at Leo as a form of greeting, and then placed the map and crystal on the coffee table. Prue switched her torch off when she noticed that Leo was magically illuminating the room.

Leo watched as Prue started scrying for the demon, and Piper pointed out specific information from the Book to Phoebe.

'My three witches,' smiled Leo, who was so proud of how far his three charges had advanced in three years.

Suddenly the lights all came on. Standing in the corner of the room was a demon.

The demon snarled and said menacingly, 'Enter the demon.'

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all stood up, and jumped into defensive positions. All three stared at the demon. Suddenly they heard laughter from all around them. There were demons and warlocks surrounding them.

'They're everywhere!' said Piper in shock.

'Charmed and dangerous,' said Prue, trying to encourage her sisters to fight.

The sisters began their attack on the demons and warlocks. Leo helped. Soon there were only two left standing for the sisters to fight: One demon and one warlock.

The warlock clicked his fingers and a coyote appeared near Piper. Piper stared at it in shock.

'Coyote Piper!' said Phoebe.

Piper gulped, unsure as to whether or not to make a sudden movement and run. The coyote was slowly advancing on her.

Prue astralled between Piper and the coyote. Prue shouted, 'Run Piper run!'

Piper nodded and ran over to Phoebe. The coyote pounced at astral Prue. Astral Prue disappeared. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were distracted by this, so did not notice the demon throw a fireball at Prue's unconscious body until it was too late.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo heard something thump to the ground. The demon cackled and shimmered out. Snarling, the warlock also blinked out, and then the coyote disappeared.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo looked around to see Prue lying on the floor. Piper ran over to her older sister and kneeled down over her. Piper was already in tears. Phoebe stood still, staring from afar. This had to be a dream, she could not believe what she was seeing. Leo knelt down next to Piper and tried to heal Prue. His healing power would not work.

'Death takes a Halliwell,' said Leo apologetically.

Piper shook her head in disbelief. Her older sister could not be dead. It was not possible. Leo took Piper in his arms, hugging her tight, consoling her.

'The power of two,' said Phoebe quietly, knowing that they were no longer charmed without their eldest sister.

Piper pushed Leo away from her and hugged Prue's body. 'It's a bad, bad, bad, bad world,' cried Piper.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo exchanged nervous looks. Not only were they currently grieving the loss of Prue, but they also still had the dead body in the living room. There was also the fact that the demon and the warlock were still on the loose. Who would even be calling at this hour?

Slowly, Phoebe went into the foyer and opened the front door.

A dark haired woman with similar features to the sisters smiled. 'House call,' she said, holding up her assistant social worker badge as proof of identification. According to her badge, her name was Paige Matthews.

Phoebe took the badge into her hand to look at it closely. She was about to explain that they had no children in the house so did not need a social worker to turn up on their door step when she was thrown into a premonition:

_A baby was being abandoned at the church by… by Patty and Sam! The baby grew up with foster parents, and soon became the dark haired woman that Phoebe recognised as the woman on the doorstep_.

As Phoebe came out of her premonition, she stared in awe at Paige, and said, 'The fourth sister!'

Paige looked confused. On hearing Phoebe's words, Piper and Leo had come running into the foyer. Phoebe allowed Paige to enter. Phoebe continued to gawp at Paige, while Piper looked at Paige's identification. Suddenly a light shone over the three of them.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo exchanged looks.

'Charmed again?' suggested Phoebe.

Leo made an indication that he had better go check with the Elders and orbed out.

Paige orbed out and back into the foyer at the shock of seeing Leo disappear. Piper stared at Paige in shock. She was a white lighter? Phoebe explained everything about what she saw, starting with the 'reckless abandon' of their little sister, Paige, and ending with how they had been 'Re-witched' on their reunion with Paige.

Piper shook her head in disbelief. Prue was still lying in the living room and they had already replaced her! Piper stormed out of the manor, slamming the door behind her.

Phoebe sighed. 'Something Wicca this way goes…'

Paige was waiting for Phoebe to explain everything to her. Phoebe decided to start at the beginning, to explain it all to Paige and hope that she would believe her. 'Once upon a time…'

Phoebe had gotten through Prue, Piper, and her childhood about when they were 'Pre-witched' and had gotten through to becoming charmed, as well as to all the 'wrestling with demons' they had had to do over the past three years, when there was a smash of glass from the living room.

'Is there a woogy in the house?' asked Phoebe.

Paige looked at Phoebe in confusion. This was her first few moments of knowing of the magical world. She obviously had no idea what a woogy was.

Phoebe and Paige ran into the living room. Phoebe went pale with shock. Prue was getting to her feet. She had knocked a glass vase off a cabinet in the process, but she definitely was alive.

Prue smirked at Phoebe, and said, 'Still Charmed and kicking.'

Phoebe was paralysed with disbelief. Her eldest sister was still alive. Paige, who had not known that Prue had been lying dead in the living room since her arrival, approached Prue and introduced herself.

'A Paige from the past,' said Paige, shaking Prue's hand.

Prue nodded and told Paige her name.

'Which Prue is it, anyway?' asked Paige as a joke. Phoebe had told Paige about their ancestor Prudence – Melinda Warren's daughter – as well as about their older sister Prue.

Prue smiled.

Suddenly Cole shimmered into the living room. Phoebe had recently broken up with Cole, and did not wish to see him. Paige jumped at the sudden appearance of Cole. She was only new to the existence of the magical world, and therefore was frightened by Cole's appearance. Prue stood in front of both sisters, in a protective stance.

'Oh my goddess!' gasped Paige.

Cole tried to walk up to Phoebe. 'I dream of Phoebe,' he said.

Phoebe backed away and scowled. 'The honeymoon's over!'

'Pardon my past,' said Cole.

Prue rolled her eyes. 'Used karma.'

Cole frowned. He continued to walk towards Prue, Phoebe, and Paige.

'Exit strategy!' Prue shouted at Cole, basically asking him to leave.

Paige was frightened. She looked around, wanting to find something to throw at Cole. In the corner of the room was a litter box.

'Cat house,' Paige muttered to herself, wondering whether she should pick it up and throw it at Cole. Suddenly, the litter box disappeared and reappeared in Paige's hands in a flurry of orbs. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole stared at Paige, who was in shock, unsure of how she had just done that.

Prue telekinetically threw the litter box out of Paige's hands into Cole. Cole shimmered out of the way and scowled at Prue.

'Payback's a witch!' Cole yelled at Prue. Cole turned to Phoebe, a slightly calmer look on his face, and said, 'Forget me… not.'

Cole shimmered out of the manor.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged looks.

Phoebe shook her head and said, 'Morality bites.'

Prue knew that Phoebe was unhappy about her break up with Cole, but Phoebe was still torn between her love for him and her worry for his evil side.

'Love hurts,' said Phoebe, trying to hold back tears.

'Love's a witch,' agreed Prue.

Paige stood awkwardly in the room. Prue and Phoebe noticed this.

Prue chuckled. 'A knight to remember?'

Paige sighed. 'Brain drain.'

Phoebe smiled. 'Forever charmed.'

Suddenly Leo orbed in with Piper.

Prue smiled. 'The witch is back!'

Piper went pale when she saw Prue smiling at her, alive. 'Awakened?' asked Piper.

Prue nodded. Piper hugged Prue and began to cry, tears of joy.

Paige was staring at Leo. Phoebe noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

'There's something about Leo,' said Paige.

Phoebe began to explain that Leo had died in the war, and was now a white lighter, a guardian angel for witches and future white lighters. Paige nodded, understanding as much as she could process.

When Piper went over to Leo and kissed him, Paige said, 'Dead man dating?'

Phoebe smiled to suggest that they were more than dating.

'Engaged and confused?' continued Paige.

Phoebe shook her head. 'The wedding from hell. Mr. and Mrs. Witch,' said Phoebe to indicate that they were married.

Paige smiled.

Leo orbed out in order to give the four sisters some time to talk. However, before the sisters had had a chance to talk, the demon and warlock from earlier shimmered and blinked respectively into the living room.

'Little monsters!' Prue shouted at the demons.

The demon threw a fireball at Prue. She redirected the fireball at the demon and he burst into flames. Prue smirked, realising that the Book had been wrong about needing the Power of Three to defeat this demon.

All four sisters stared at the remaining warlock.

'Soul survivor,' laughed Phoebe.

'That old black magic,' snarled the warlock, conjuring up an athame.

Before the warlock had a chance to attack, Piper used her explosion power to blow him up.

'Apocalypse not,' said Piper happily.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hugged one another.

'Happily ever after,' said Paige.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so as I said, this may not have made much sense, because they were speaking in episode titles, but a general plotline should hopefully have been possible to follow throughout this one-shot. It was definitely interesting taking up the challenge of trying to write like that. Obviously I did not get in every single episode title. I don't even know how many I used in the end, but I must have used at least one from each season, I hope. There are probably more that I could have used if I wanted to make this longer, but a lot of effort went into writing the above. Please review to let me know what you think!


End file.
